


Creatures of Pride

by ohmytheon



Series: Rebelcaptain AUs [18]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Arguing, Background Bodhi/Luke, Declarations Of Love, F/M, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Pride and Prejudice References, Prompt Fic, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmytheon/pseuds/ohmytheon
Summary: When Jyn finds out the reason why her brother's heart was broken, she is more than displeased. Cassian, in turn, finds out the hard way that he has terrible timing and doesn't know everyone as well as he thinks he does. (Pride and Prejudice AU)





	Creatures of Pride

**Author's Note:**

> I've never read Pride and Prejudice or seen any of the adaptations before so I just read the plot summary and watched a few clips. I feel like this is a mess, but oh well! You write what you're asked of!

She ran.

She ran as fast as she could through the pouring rain, her boots slick in the mud, her dress sticking to every inch of her body, her hair a ruined mess. She did not stop. She ran because she had to escape everything and everyone. She ran because if she did not she was likely to do something terrible. Often she had been accused of being rash and temperamental, especially where her family was concerned.

So much of her was tied to her family, her found family, as rubbish as others might have thought them. No, they weren’t rich and they certainly weren’t in good standing compared to many others. After the loss of her parents, she’d had nowhere to go, but Saw had taken her in and raised her as his own. It wasn’t the best and he didn’t always know how to be a father, but through him, she had found others and she clung to them fiercely, as if she was afraid that they might leave her one day too.

Except, just when she least expected, just as she was staring to allow herself to open up to the possibility of something more – of something of her own – it was all dashed away by the very man that had stirred such confusing notions inside of her in the first place.

For the first time in many years, she felt the cold sting of betrayal and it angered her. She’d never let someone get close to her before like this. Normally, when something like this happened, it was to someone in her family and she felt rage for them. And she felt that now, but also, selfishly, for herself. How could she have been so foolish? So blind?

As she ran, she held up her skirts with clenched fists, so hard that her knuckles were white and her fingers ached. Mud and water splashed on her dress everywhere, perhaps ruining it, but she didn’t care. She knew how to wash blood out of clothes. Surely she could deal with a bit of mud. When she reached a small pavilion away from the house, she ducked under it, hiding herself away, so that no one could find her.

“Miss Erso?” an equally breathless voice queried minutes later.

Jyn spun around to the source of the voice, although she already knew who it was before she turned to face him. Her traitorous heart leaped in her chest once before diving down and a sinking feeling in her gut swept over her. She took a step back further under the roof of the pavilion, allowing him to enter, though her mind was screaming at him to leave. She wanted to put her hands on his chest – and shove him right back out into the rain and wish a terrible chill on him. Instead, she stayed still, silently simmering, refusing to speak.

Cassian Andor stood before her, equally drenched from the rain, though his jacket offered better cover for him. Perhaps his clothes underneath weren’t as soaked as hers. His hair was plastered against his head and his skin was paler than normal, making his dark eyes stand out. He stared at her, a determined expression set on his face, but there was a hint of fear in his eyes. Normally so reserved that he was painfully unreadable, she was surprised to find that he was letting her see more than ever before.

Except that it was too late and far too little.

“I have nothing to say to you,” Jyn told him flatly.

“You left so suddenly,” Cassian said. “I was…concerned.”

Jyn folded her arms across her chest, telling herself that her heart was racing from the run. She didn’t know how far she’d gone. She didn’t know why he would chase after her. He showed nothing, rebuffing practically everything thrown his way and not just himself it seemed. She could not imagine why he would be so concerned about her.

“Miss Erso,” Cassian began hesitantly, “ _Jyn_ –”

And she hated the way that him simply saying her name almost propelled her toward him. She hated how he could look at her so open with desire and care, as if he had not been the one to dash the happiness of so many others. She hated how she knew so little about him, except that he had not always been as well off as he was now and he was intelligent and could be charming and was one of the hardest people to figure out, and yet he managed to draw everything about her to the surface.

But mostly, she hated him for what he had done: she could not forgive him for somehow separating her dearest brother Bodhi from the man he loved. And for what reasons, she did not know, except that it infuriated her.

“Why are you here?” Jyn asked.

“You must know,” Cassian replied urgently. “Surely you must.”

“I do not.” She would not let him in. She would not let him see. She could be just as difficult and terrible as him.

Cassian took a deep breath and straightened up, as if he was not wet from the rain and was in a perfectly crisp military uniform. “Despite…everything telling me that I should stay away from you, despite the rumors surrounding your family and their behavior, especially your father, despite your unruliness and refusal to compromise on a single thing or bow to social graces, I think about you day and night. I came here to see you, Jyn, no one else. I came here because you were driving me mad without even being there. Because I’d forgotten what hope felt like until you.”

It was a beautiful speech, one that would bring a woman to her knees, especially considering how attractive he was and his background. She’d been drawn to him right from the start until they had spoken with one another. With every meeting, something new appeared, like a flower slowly blooming, and she had found herself both frustrated and captivated by him. One second she found herself falling towards him and the next she was pushing herself away.

Now, today, in this moment, she could not want to be further from him.

“I brought hope into your life?” Jyn questioned.

“Yes,” Cassian answered decisively.

“Then why did you so carelessly take it away from another?”

Cassian blinked, a confused look spreading over his face. “Pardon?”

“My brother,” Jyn said heatedly, taking a step towards him. “Bodhi. You know, the man you told Luke was not interested in him in the slightest, the man you told Luke was  _beneath_  him.”

“I was only doing what was best for Luke,” Cassian insisted, frowning at her. “I did not want my friend to get hurt again. I watched their interactions for the past few months and your brother showed little inclination that he returned Luke’s feelings with the same passion.”

“He’s shy!” Jyn exploded. “Luke was the first man to ever truly show interest in him. He was afraid! Not everyone can be as bold as your Luke.” She stepped up even closer to him now so that she had to raise her chin to look him in the eyes and her hands had fallen to her sides so that she could clench them in fists again. He did not back away though, not like many others. “You think you’re so clever because you never show what you think or feel, but maybe some are just as difficult to read as you. You’re just arrogant.”

“I think I’m clever?” Cassian scoffed and glowered at her. “You’re the one who is always so quick to argue with someone at the slightest provocation. Maybe  _you_ are the arrogant one, glaring at others and refusing to let people in out of some twisted pride.”

His words sent her reeling like a blow to the chest, but instead of turning tail and running again, she poked him in the chest. “And I can’t have any pride, now can I? What with my terrible family, my low standing, the state of my dress, my disruptive behavior. I should have no pride at all!”

Cassian shook his head. “That’s not what I meant–”

“Then what did you mean, Cassian?” Jyn demanded. His eyes flickered to hers and he stilled underneath the heat of her glare. It was the first time she had ever said his first name and she hadn’t meant to, but it had slipped out in her anger. However, she refused to acknowledge it. “Because all I heard was that my family is not good enough for you – that I am not good enough for you and yet you’re still here despite your better judgement wasting your time.”

When she went to poke him in the chest again, he snatched her hand and stopped her. She clamped her mouth shut, suddenly realizing her proximity to him and how cold his hands were from the chill and the rain. Warmth burned inside of her, starting from the hand that he was holding, all the way down her arm and to her chest, so much so that she hated him further for it.

“Why must you be so difficult to love?” Cassian murmured.

The air was sucked out of her lungs. She was far too close to him. She hated him. She wanted to be closer. He hurt her brother out of some misguided, arrogant notion. She could not forgive him and yet… But no, she would not be selfish in this. Her anger always won out in the end and maybe, after all of this, part of it was her pride as well.

“I cannot answer that,” Jyn told him, “nor help you.” She pulled her hand away and he let it slip from his grip, never once looking away from her. A hardened, unreadable expression fell over his face again, one that she was familiar with. It made it easier for her to continue hating him. “Good day, Mr. Andor.”

And with that, she turned away from him, refusing to look back, and did not move her eyes from the small pond below until well after she heard him leave. By the time she did turn around, he was gone, and her heart sank even further as the tension left her body. Strangely though, instead of feeling better, all she wanted to do was cry. She almost threw her shoes in the pond in frustration, but left the pavilion in search for Bodhi. The time for her to be alone was over and she desperately wanted to forget about Cassian. His words would not leave her and she could not stand the silence for long.


End file.
